Joint and ligament injuries are common. One type of such injuries includes acromioclavicular joint and coracoclavicular tendon disruptions. In treating these various joint and tendon injuries, it has been common to utilize woven polyester slings or surgical screws. The goal of any such treatment is to re-approximate bones, tendons and ligaments back to their anatomical locations to facilitate the healing process.